


Do You Wanna Touch Me (There)

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear, trashcoon (steven_damnkos)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/trashcoon
Summary: “Dude. Just touch them. I would rather you do that than stare.”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Do You Wanna Touch Me (There)

Nolan tosses his bra on the floor and has to restrain himself from outright rolling his eyes. He figured Travis would stare, but watching him actively try not to and fail is on another level. 

“Dude. Just touch them. I would rather you do that than stare.” 

Travis doesn’t even look embarrassed when he reaches out to cup one of Nolan’s tits. His hands are big enough and Nolan’s tits small enough that his palm engulfs it completely, warm and calloused and sending an involuntary little shiver down Nolan’s spine. Travis thumbs at his nipple, gentle back and forth strokes that honestly feel pretty good. 

“They’re so pink,” Travis murmurs. “You got cute little tits, Patty.” 

At that, Nolan does roll his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "I don't know why I like you."

"Cause I'm the best.” Travis says it so simply, like it's an indisputable truth and Nolan hates how fond it makes him feel. 

"You're such a fuckboi," Nolan grumbles, but he grabs Travis' free hand, pulling it up to his other tit. He moans when Travis plucks at his nipples, watching as they harden under his fingers.

"Fuck, that's hot." Travis brushes his thumb over Nolan's nipple, watching him shiver.

Nolan ducks his head, glancing away for a second. "You’ll get me wet if you keep doing that," he almost whispers. It's not something he usually tells guys, but he wants to trust Travis with this.

"Yeah?" Travis focuses on Nolan's tits, gently massaging them and playing with his nipples.

Nolan rests his hands on Travis' shoulders, balancing himself and relaxing bit by bit. He was worried about being too heavy to sit on his lap, but Travis doesn't seem to care, too busy with what he's doing.

"Can I use my mouth?" Travis glances up at him, expression eager. 

"Just don't bite. M'too sensitive for that." It's weird to admit that out loud, but Travis nods seriously and gently takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. Every pull goes right down to Nolan's dick and he finds himself pressing closer to Travis' mouth, trying to get more. Travis hums around the flesh in his mouth, pinching Nolan's other nipple and surprising a moan out of him.

Nolan has to kiss him when he pulls off, cool air making his nipple go tight as Travis switches sides. He’s so hard, aching with it as Travis studiously plays with his chest, and eventually he runs out of patience. 

"Are you just gonna play with my tits or are you actually gonna get me off?"

"Why not both?" Travis grins as he sits back, giving Nolan a quick kiss.

"Cocky."

"Yeah." Travis tries to waggle his eyebrows, but Nolan’s chirp is cut off when Travis slides hand down his stomach, stopping just shy of his pubic hair. "This cool?"

Nolan nods, his muscles tensing in anticipation. "Yeah, go ahead."

It's a surprise when Travis doesn’t go right for his dick. He touches lightly, stroking along Nolan’s labia almost teasingly before applying firmer pressure. Nolan moans out loud when Travis finally traces a circle around his dick, grazing it lightly. 

"You good, Pats?" Travis' grin is just a little cocky, keeping the pressure even.

"God, shut up." Nolan rocks his hips, trying to get more. He jerks when Travis finally touches his cock directly, stroking it with his fingers. 

Travis laughs, slowing his touches again to make Nolan squirm just a little. “Travis-” 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“Fuck you - t-touch me.” 

With another chuckle, Travis leans forward to take Nolan’s nipple in his mouth again, fingers sliding through his wetness until he’s stroking tight circles. Nolan tries to grind down, but moving makes Travis’ mouth tug harder on his nipple. “Faster?” Nolan gasps, groaning out loud when Travis obliges as best he can. 

“TK-” Nolan twitches, and Travis finally pulls off, leaving Nolan’s nipple damp in the cooler air of the room. 

“C’mon baby. What do you need?” 

Dropping his head forward, Nolan braces himself on Travis’ shoulders and works his hips, riding Travis’ hand until he shakes apart, groaning against Travis’ neck. It’s quiet when Nolan stops moving, only the sound of their breaths breaking the silence. Travis eases his hand out from between Nolan’s legs, using it to brace him up even though his hand is sticky and wet. 

“Shit, you really do like that, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Nolan mumbles. He can tell his face is red and he’s soaked, hip sticky where Travis is touching him, but he’s so satisfied he pushes away the faint feelings of embarrassment. 

“Hot.” It’s blunt, so matter of fact that Nolan laughs and he can feel the grin on Travis’ lips when he presses a kiss to Nolan’s cheek. “Think you’re up for a round two?” 

“Jesus, yeah.” The hard length of Travis’ dick is pressing up against Nolan, and he kind of wants that. Like, now. 

They pull themselves off the couch, Travis shedding the last of his clothes as they head for the bedroom.


End file.
